


'Sexploration' is Not a Word, Tony

by MacBeka



Series: The Life of a Billionaire, Playboy Philanthropist [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Post Iron Man, Pre Avengers - Fandom, Pre Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Collars, D/s, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki, Experimentation, Kink Exploration, Light Masochism, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Possessiveness, Riding Crop, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Humiliation, Sub Tony, erotic asphyxiation, this is literal filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants to try something new. Tony, as always, is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Sexploration' is Not a Word, Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/gifts).



> This is literal filth and I love it. After Loki's dominance in the last one, I thought about how perfect this dynamic would be with their relationship and seeing as it's my 'scene', I thought I'd give it a go.
> 
> This is dedicated to Azeran for being really cute and commenting a lot ;D

Tony Stark's life had never been simple, owing to the fact that he was a Stark, rebellious, and childish. These three things weren't good on their own, but altogether? Pepper had her work cut out for her.

Since Loki had made him the new arc reactor, there had been no problems with it other than the occasional flicker of green underneath his shirt. Speaking of Loki... Tony's attention went back to the letter in his hand, Loki's messenger bird sitting next to him on the arm of the sofa.

_I want to try something_.

That was it, that was all it said. Tony hadn't heard from him for a week or so, but his last letter had said he would be busy being sneaky across the realms and probably wouldn't be able to write. The bird squawked slightly beside him, jumping impatiently.

Tony huffed and grabbed his pen, writing as quickly as he could so the stroppy bird could return to its master.

_Anything you want, baby. How's god-land? I miss you x_

Looking at it, Tony wasn't sure whether a kiss was appropriate for Bird IM, or even if Loki would understand it. He had no idea what the protocol was for being in love, letting alone being in love with a god who lived in another world. Love felt like such a... childish word, almost, but there was no other word suitable. He loved Loki, no matter how much the emotions made him feel like an idiot.

He rolled up the note and held it to the bird, which took it in one foot (hand?) and flapped its wings once before disappearing with a glitter of green shimmers.

Tony shook his head in disbelief, sparing a brief thought as to how the hell he'd ended up in this situation, and got back to work. 

* * *

It was a few more days before Loki returned, looking more battered and bruised than he had when Tony had seen him last. There were little scratches all over his face and he had a healing split lip. Tony couldn't see anything else with the long sleeves and high neck of his armour.

He stood quickly from his stool, putting down his soldering iron and going over to his god. He threw his arms around him and leaned up to kiss him firmly.

"Hey," he said softly when he pulled away, leaving his arms.

Loki smiled and ran the length of his nose along Tony's. "I'm sorry I was away for so long."

"It's fine, don't worry. What happened?"

"Had a run-in with a would-be assassin," Loki shrugged.

"What? Are you okay? Get out of this damn armour."

Loki laughed but complied, his armour vanishing, replaced by some of Tony's clothes.

"I'm fine, you should see him. Guts, blood, _bits_ everywhere," Loki mused, sounding almost remorseful though the glimmer in his eyes gave it away. "It wasn't pretty."

"Have I told you how hot you are when you're brutal?"

"I think you might have mentioned it once or twice."

Tony grinned and slipped his arms down to around Loki's waist, squeezing him and resting his head on the god's shoulder. Loki pressed a kiss to his hair and draped his long arms around Tony's shoulders.

"So what was it you wanted to try?" Tony asked after a moment, unable to stop his curiosity.

"Come, let's talk upstairs. You are distracted down here."

"I like how you dealt with that last time though."

Loki rolled his eyes and took his hand, leading him upstairs. Tony took the opportunity to bask in the memory of the last time Loki had decided he wasn't paying him enough attention due to work. It had definitely earned its place as one of the top fantasies for when he had to take care of himself.

He found himself pushed gently but firmly down onto the sofa and a lap full of gorgeous god. He opened his mouth to say something but he was distracted by the hesitant, nearly nervous, look on Loki's face.

"What's up, Lo?"

"I don't know if it's something you'd be interested in or not," Loki murmured, his usual bravado gone.

"There's very little that I've never tried, Loki," he told him reassuringly, stroking his thighs. "I'm not going to be angry, or disgusted with you. I promise."

Loki smiled gratefully and kissed him briefly, looking more at ease. His long fingers trailed along the hem around Tony's neck.

"I want to dominate you," he whispered, not meeting his eyes. "I want you to give me everything you are and trust me not to break you."

Tony blinked in surprise and had to swallow hard against the images those words conjured in his head. Tied up at Loki's feet, begging for release that he knew wouldn't come. Kneeling, just waiting to be of use, of service.

"Fuck," he gasped out, not bothering to hide the beginnings of an erection.

Loki apparently didn't notice, panic in his eyes.

"It's fine, I just thought I'd--"

Tony grabbed him and pulled him down into a rough kiss. Loki yelped in surprise so Tony pushed his tongue into his mouth. When Loki began to relax against him, he let Loki take over. He whimpered under the force Loki used and grabbed the god's hand, putting it against his throat and tightening his fingers. Loki hesitated when Tony took his hand away so he whimpered, pushing closer.

Loki's fingers curled around his throat lightly, just enough for him to feel it. That was enough for now, until they could talk more about it. It had been too long since he'd been able to give up all control. Since college.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Loki murmured when he pulled back slightly.

" _Yes_ ," Tony breathed with a hiccup of need.

Loki smirked and his whole demeanour changed. Gone was the panic and worry and concern, replaced with dominance and demands and pure sex. Tony was pretty sure he whimpered at that.

"You like this?" he asked, squeezing his throat briefly.

Tony _definitely_ whimpered at that. He nodded quickly and almost sobbed with relief when Loki settled the heel of his hand over his Adam's apple and pressed down slightly, just enough to make every breath a drag through his lungs.

"Please, Lo," he gasped out. "Sir, please."

Loki's breath shuddered at that and there was a flicker of green around them and Tony was pushed down onto his back by the hand around his throat.

"Now, Tony," Loki purred, "when I release you, you will undress quickly and lie down on your front. Do you understand?"

Despite the demand in his voice, Loki looked at him imploringly, as if to make sure that he wasn't going too far.

"Yes, sir," Tony whispered, smiling slightly.

Loki relaxed and climbed off him before releasing his throat. Tony sat up quickly, ripping at his clothes with clumsy hands that only slowed him down. Loki didn't move to help him, watching quietly from the end of the bed. When he was naked, Tony lay down on his front quickly, rocking his hips against the sheets, moaning slightly.

A sudden smack landed on his ass and made him yelp. He stopped immediately and turned his head to look at Loki. The god was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and irritated expression.

"Would you like to come tonight, pet?" Loki asked. Tony shivered at the nickname and nodded quickly. "Then you won't do that."

Ropes, manipulated by unseen hands, wrapped around his wrists and ankles, pulling until he was spread-eagled on the bed and was not escaping.

"Do you have a watchword, Tony?" Loki asked, trailing his fingertips down his naked spine.

"N-No."

"Very well. Do you need one?"

Tony shook his head and arched his back against Loki's light touch in a way that he hoped said everything he couldn't put into words. He trusted Loki. With his life, his business, his emotions. Loki wouldn't hurt him and would listen if he asked him to stop. A kiss on his back said that his message had been understood.

"Would you like to suck my cock, pet?"

"Please," he begged shamelessly. "Please, sir, want your cock in my mouth."

"In a moment. First..." he trailed off suggestively.

Tony felt fingertips trail over the skin of his neck. He was about to start begging again when he felt a strip of leather go around his neck. He was silent as he tried to comprehend the collar around his neck. No one had ever collared him before, not even for play.

"Want a collar, Lo," he whispered in a sudden explosion of emotions. "Want something with your colours, your name on. Want to know I'm yours. Want everyone to know I'm yours, _please_."

Loki was silent for a moment, though the fingers on his neck didn't stop stroking.

"My, my," he eventually said, sounding smug, "so many things my darling pet wants. I suppose he'd best _earn it_."

His words were punctuated with a sharp, hard tug on the back of the collar. Tony gasped in surprise, unable to breath for a moment, his head pulled up high. When Loki let his head drop back down, he was breathing raggedly and his cock was painfully hard.

"Let me earn it, sir. Please."

Loki's fingers curled into his hair and pulled his head up again.

"Such a little slut, Tony. You're begging to be owned, begging to be degraded and humiliated and _hurt_. How does it make you feel? Does it embarrass you?"

"No," he gasped out.

"Do you wish to take back anything you have asked for?"

"No."

"Would you wish for a different god? A mere mortal?"

"No!"

"Good," Loki whispered, kissing his cheek sweetly. "You're mine, Stark, for however long you wish to be."

"Yours, Lo. Your slut."

"Oh, darling, you are so much more than that," Loki chuckled.

When he climbed onto the bed, he was naked. The ropes holding Tony's arm slackened so Loki could sit in front of him. Tony looked up for permission.

"Go ahead, pet."

Tony dived forward with more enthusiasm than skill or strategy. He mouthed at Loki's cock, kissing and licking up and down it before he took it into his mouth, carrying on with the licking while he bobbed his head as best he could.

He felt Loki shift above him and moaned slightly when he felt a wet finger breach him. He was still loose from last night when he'd fingered himself while wishing Loki would come back soon. He got his wish.

"Have you been playing with this pretty little hole of yours, pet? Did you think of me?"

There was no way he was pulling off Loki's cock just to say yes so he hummed slightly and nodded. Loki didn't reply, just carrying on opening him up with one hand while the other twined in his hair and guided his movements.

Tony tried to keep his hips still but it was difficult with the way Loki was rubbing at his prostate so perfectly. He whined and pulled off for breath. Loki was gone from underneath him with a flash of green and a smack landed on his ass. He moaned and whined and mewled all in one breath, the ropes pulling taught at his wrists again.

Suddenly Loki's fingers were hooked inside him and pulled at his rim. Tony practically sobbed in need, lifting his hips to try and get them back inside him properly. A light slap hit his balls and he whimpered at it, bringing his hips down because any harder than that and it would hurt like a bitch.

The now familiar feel of leather trailed across his ass, just dragging over his skin, but the threat was implied and he wanted it, damn it.

"Please, sir," he whispered, rocking his hips briefly. "Please."

"You want the crop, slut?"

"Please!" he shouted suddenly, arching.

Three thuds in quick succession struck the same spot on his skin and he whimpered and moaned.

"More, sir, please," Tony begged.

The crop continued hitting him, all over his ass and thighs. He would definitely be feeling that later. He choked on a moan and pressed his face into the bed.

"Can I come, sir?" he gasped, fingers curled into fists. "Please?"

"Are you going to come just from this, pet? Just from my fingers in your ass and my crop on your skin?"

"Yes!"

"Such a dirty little slut, aren't you, Tony? Such a good slut for me."

Loki's fingers disappeared and Tony could feel his cock sliding over his hole, a hand grabbing the back of the collar and pulling until he could hardly breathe. He held off longer, not wanting to disappoint Loki.

"Be a good little _bitch_ and come for me, Tony," Loki growled in his ear.

Tony came on command, shouting out as waves of pleasure poured over him. He gasped in surprise when he felt Loki's cock enter him, grinding slowly against his sore ass. Tony whimpered and screwed his eyes shut at the hypersensitivity of his whole body.

The ropes slackened again, much more this time. Loki's used his grip on the collar to pull him flush against his chest. The ropes were taught enough that he couldn't touch him.

"Look at the mess you've made of your bed, pet," Loki almost cooed, moving his head so he had to look down at it.

He blushed slightly, for the first time in a very long time. He gasped in surprise and whined slightly when Loki wrapped his fingers around his cock, the crop laid deliberately in sight.

"It would be so easy for me to use a bit of magic and get you hard again. I could keep you like that all day if I wanted. Until you were _begging_ for mercy, for me to stop, to let you rest. But you'd let me, wouldn't you? Because you're such a good little slut, my darling."

Tony's breath shuddered and he dragged in more air, beginning to feel lightheaded in the most beautiful way.

"But I'll leave it for another day, when I will positively _wreck_ you."

"Please," Tony gasped, unsure what he was asking for.

"Patience, love. Shall I fuck you and then come on you? Add a photo of _you_ to the growing collection on your phone?"

"Oh, fuck, please. Please, sir."

"Yeah?"

" _Yes!_ "

Loki pushed him back down onto his front, holding him down easily with a hand on the back of his neck. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and panted raggedly, still too oversensitive but loving it anyway. Loki's cock dragged so deliciously over his prostate, over his muscles. At this rate, he probably wouldn't need some of his god's sex magic to get hard again.

He focused on trying to get Loki to come quickly, squeezing his muscles and rolling his hips while he whimpered at how good it felt.

"Please, Lo, need you to come on me. Want to see just how owned I look covered in your come. Make me yours, sir, please."

Loki groaned at that and pulled out. The ropes were suddenly gone and Loki was easily manhandling him onto his back. Tony looked up at him, wrapping his hand around his cock quickly and moving it. Loki let his head fall back, showing off that gorgeously long neck. His cheeks were pink with arousal and his whole body was tense with how close he was.

He gasped in surprise when Loki came, quietly with a low moan and a bitten lip. He stroked him through it, slowing his hand until he let it fall onto the bed at his side.

"Phone?" Loki asked raggedly.

"Downstairs. Desk. Lab," was all Tony could manage. His throat wasn't constricted by the collar or Loki's hand so he dragged in as much air as he could.

Loki concentrated for a moment before Tony's phone was in his hand. Tony gulped at that viciously smug smirk. Loki sat back and maneuvered him into position. Tony didn't see the point in putting up a fight, and he was too drained anyway.

He was on his back with his legs spread and knees bent, hips up to show how red his ass and thighs were when Loki took the picture.

"Perfection," he murmured, setting the phone down on the side table.

Tony pouted when the light weight and presence of the collar disappeared and he was cleaned up by whatever magic Loki had at his disposal. The crop and ropes were nowhere to be seen, but Tony was busy leeching warmth from the god he was wrapped up in.

He nuzzled close and curled against Loki, tucking his head under his chin. Loki chuckled softly and pulled him closer still, wrapping his arms tightly around him as the covers drifted up over them on their own.

"That's really useful," Tony muttered with a yawn.

"T'is indeed, my love. Sleep; we will discuss things further when you are rested."

"Did I earn it?" he asked sleepily.

"Earn what?"

"A collar."

"My darling, if you want one you will have it. It's as simple as that. I wasn't serious about earning it. Whatever my Tony wants, he shall have."

"If I said I wanted Pepper's head on a platter?"

"It would be the most beautiful platter," Loki chuckled. "But she is your friend, and I can't help but consider her the same. There would be reluctance."

"I'll let her know that you'll feel guilty about killing her if I ask you to."

"Sleep, pet. Thank you for this."

"Whatever you want, Lo."

Tony reached up to kiss him before cuddling close, playing with the soft leather collar Loki had left him with. And yes, it was cuddling, damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never used a riding crop and I don't have balls so idek ;D Go with it
> 
> Admit it, who else yawned when Tony did?


End file.
